<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darkest Fear by Linisen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087484">Darkest Fear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen'>Linisen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enraptured with you, Darling [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Regency, Illnesses, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Verse, Regency, Sad with a Happy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as the door opened Victor understood something was wrong. The maid holding the door opened looked frazzled, as her scent revealed as well, eyes darting across his face. </p><p>“Good day,” Victor said. “Victor Nikiforov, here to see Yuuri Katsuki.”</p><p>“Oh,” the maid said, letting out an almost choked gasp. “Please, sir let me… Let me get his lordship.” She hurried away then without awaiting an answer, and Victor’s stomach plummeted. He removed his hat and turned it nervously in his hands, feeling his heart beat heavily in his chest. Nothing seemed amiss in the house, but a heavy feeling laid over it, daunting and dark. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enraptured with you, Darling [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>542</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Darkest Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny73/gifts">Sunny73</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!<br/>This story gets so much love, and I'm so very happy for it! If you enjoy regency stories - please check out <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/YOIREGENCYWEEK">YOI regency week</a>. It has so many amazing works, both containing omegaverse and not. I hope you'll check it out.</p><p>This was beta read by the absolutely lovely <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsUnderStars/pseuds/SongsUnderStars">Nicole</a>.</p><p>Now, let's see what happens when Victor arrives at the Katsuki family home.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Victor had never before been so nervous as when he got into the carriage to drive to the Katsuki manor. His scent was surely soured by nerves, and he kept fretting with his dress, having an awful time sitting still. He had driven his valet all but mad this morning when deciding what to wear, as if he really thought what he wore would make a difference. He was sure it would not. Yuuri Katsuki seemed anything but shallow, if Victor’s assumptions about the omega were correct. Still, they had not known each other long, only a few months had passed since Victor first laid eyes on him at the ball on the Giacometti estate, and because of unfortunate circumstances they had not had the pleasure of spending much of it in each other's company. Yuuri had been kept from society during his sister's engagement period, and the one time the omega had been able to leave his home, Victor had been in London tending to business. Even with the limited time they had spent together, Victor’s heart was set. No one had ever affected him in such a way as Yuuri did, and in the short period of time they had known each other, Victor had felt a great many things he had not experienced before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deep attraction was of course the first, for Yuuri was beautiful, graceful and with a mouthwatering scent. Victor longed to explore each and every part of Yuuri, let his hands run up and down his body to map it out, tuck his nose into his neck and devour his scent. Yuuri was witty and smart, and Victor never felt he needed to hold his tongue in his company, able to be fully himself, even with his flirtations and slightly possessive manner. Yuuri did not seem to mind that Victor repeatedly broke etiquette, he seemed to accept him as he was. The possessiveness, the jealousy, was most certainly a new addition, an emotion Victor had previously jested other alphas for. Now it burned bright in his veins, each longing look another alpha gave Yuuri, each time he danced in someone else's arms, each time he smelled someone else's scent lingering on the omega’s skin torture. The most prominent addition to his feelings however - was that of deep devotion, love. Victor was wholeheartedly in love with Yuuri, a soul deep, mind turning feeling that had slowly been settling as they grew closer. Victor loved him, and he hoped that his love would give him the courage he needed for the task at hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A terrible storm had blown across the country during the evening and night, and the roads were wet as they traveled, one of the reasons Victor had decided to take the carriage instead of riding. Dark clouds still hung in the sky, and Victor was sure that at any moment more rain could descend upon them. It would not do to arrive at the Katsuki manor soaked, when he had such an important question to ask. He did not think Yuuri shallow, but Victor felt he deserved the best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The carriage came to a stop in front of the main gate, Victor glancing up at the two story house. It was well kept, even if the size was not large. It was not an estate after all, but the Katsuki family was known for their good sense for business and good connections, as well as hard work, clearly shown in their living. He took a deep breath, asked for his driver to take the horses around to the stables to wait, and then stepped out. It was a short walk across the gravel path leading from the gate to the door, and with each step Victor felt his stomach turn as nerves surged. He was so close now, the jewelry box in his pocket all but burning a hole in it by its weight. He knocked sharply at the wooden door and stepped back, taking a deep breath as he tried to settle his jittery nerves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the door opened Victor understood something was wrong. The maid holding the door opened looked frazzled, as her scent revealed as well, eyes darting across his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good day,” Victor said. “Victor Nikiforov, here to see Yuuri Katsuki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” the maid said, letting out an almost choked gasp. “Please, sir let me… Let me get his lordship.” She hurried away then without awaiting an answer, and Victor’s stomach plummeted. He removed his hat and turned it nervously in his hands, feeling his heart beat heavily in his chest. Nothing seemed amiss in the house, but a heavy feeling laid over it, daunting and dark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It did not take long before Yuuri’s father, Mr. Toshyia Katsuki, appeared in the hallway, possibly from his study or a sitting room. His expression was grave, even if his scent was calmer than the maid’s had been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Nikiforov,” Mr. Katsuki greeted. “It seems you have defied the weather to come see us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I promised Mr. Yuuri Katsuki I would call on him today,” Victor admitted and Mr. Katuski nodded, brows furrowing. “Is he not here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you please join us in the sitting room?” Mr. Katsuki asked, and Victor agreed, handing his coat and hat to the maid that had returned, still looking awfully distressed. Mr. Katsuki then led him into a small sitting room, the fireplace lit to ward off the cold of the autumn storm. Mrs. Katsuki was seated on one of the sofas, as well as Mrs. Mari Katsuki and Mrs. Sara Katsuki, newly married just a few weeks ago. They all stood as Victor entered, and something painful laid in their eyes, worry the most prominent scent in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Nikiforov, how nice of you to come to visit,” Mrs. Katsuki greeted. “I trust you are well? Please take a seat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” Victor said, greeting them all before sitting down next to Yuuri’s mother, the omega barely meeting his gaze. “I have come to see Yuuri, but I seem to have come at a bad time, according to all your expressions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room fell quiet, and none seemed to want to meet Victor’s eyes. A worry Victor had never experienced before spread from his gut out to his limbs, his assumptions proving correct by their expressions. Mr. Katsuki let out a deep sigh, and Victor turned to him, meeting his grave gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see Yuuri has taken very ill,” he started, and Victor’s heart fell to the pit of his stomach, a terrified shiver rushing down his skin. “After he came home yesterday the horses spooked from the storm, and he helped the stable staff to chase them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the rain?” Victor questioned with wide eyes. Temperatures had been keeping well during the days up until yesterday, but had truly plummeted during the evening. That, and the rain as an addition must have made Yuuri’s temperature sink far too low. “Why would he do such a thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Mari Katsuki scoffed, and Victor turned towards the alpha, an amused expression crossing her otherwise grim one. Her fingers were laced with her wife's, grip tight. “If you are here to ask of my brother what I believe you to, you will come to know my brother is very caring, but also incredibly stubborn,” she said, and Victor could not help but smile. It sounded like the Yuuri he knew as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is he then?” Victor asked, and all of their expressions fell once more. Victor’s heart ached, fingers twitching in his lap. He longed to do something, his alpha instincts screaming for him to protect Yuuri from what was harming him. “Is it serious?” he asked, even though he already knew the answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A very high fever broke out during the evening, and the apothecary is highly worried about it not going down from the remedies he has given him. Yuuri is resting now,” Mrs. Katsuki said, and Victor turned to her, fear so prominent in her eyes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apothecary?” Victor asked, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. He did not want to seem rude, but he could not hold back, not when Yuuri’s life might be… he could not think of it. “Do you not have a doctor?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do not,” Mrs. Katsuki said, averting her eyes. Victor felt urgency rush in his body, and he shifted restlessly to try to quell it. “None of us had ever truly needed-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies Mrs. Katsuki but may I send for mine?” Victor asked in a rush, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. “I would- I truly feel Yuuri would be in very capable hands. Dr. Oda has been tending to my uncle for years, and she is very capable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Nikiforov,” Mr. Katsuki said, tone one of pleasantry. “We do not wish to trouble you in such a way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate your manners, Mr. Katsuki, but as your daughter stated you all know why I have come here today, and even though I am not sure what Yu- Mr. Yuuri Katsuki’s answer would be, it would break my heart not to help him,” Victor pleaded, feeling as if his heart was bleeding into his chest. The Katsuki’s exchanged a quick look, and then Mr. Katsuki nodded in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We very much appreciate it,” he said, the rest of Yuuri’s family members nodding, scattered thank yous directed Victor’s way. A plan was quickly formed, and Victor hurried out to ask his driver to make haste back to the village to fetch Dr. Oda. Victor himself felt he could not leave, far too worried about Yuuri to be too far away. Had he not had the carriage he would have gone, but this way he could have both. Yuuri’s father had gone to bed as Victor returned to the house, having sat up with Yuuri all through the night. Yuuri’s mother greeted Victor as he came back in the hallways, as if waiting for him. Victor hardly knew what to do with himself, eyes flickering back to the staircase as he came back in. Victor longed to see Yuuri, no matter his condition, simply to  be there, to give as much support as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to see him?” Mrs. Katsuki asked as if she could read his mind, and Victor looked back at her with wide eyes, unsure if he heard her correctly. Walking into an unmated omega’s bedroom was something a gentleman did not do for prorierties sake, and with Yuuri being ill on top of that. Still, Mrs. Katsuki’s expression stayed genuine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you certain?” he asked, for he had to know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” she agreed with a soft smile. “Yuuri speaks very highly of you, Lord Nikiforov. I am quite certain of what his answer would have been today if the circumstances were different. I know that look in your eye. You hold only love for my son. Come, let us go see how he is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri was laying on the bed in tangled sheets, his brow damp from sweat, eyes closed. A deep crease was prominent between his brows, and Victor longed to reach out and caress it away, as if it would make all of Yuuri’s troubles go away if he did. He was pale, his usually pink lips and cheeks drained of color. Still he was beautiful, even if actually seeing him caused Victor to feel even more worried. He looked small in the large bed, and Victor had to fight the urge to climb into the nest and curl around him, try to protect him from harm. Instead, him and Mrs. Katsuki took their places on each side of the omega, and waited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Katsuki was a pleasant omega, and they had covered most of Yuuri’s childhood, Mrs. Katsuki so willing to talk of her child, his antics, his spirit, when the doctor arrived five hours later. Victor left the room for the examination, but was called back in as soon as it was done. Dr. Oda had given Yuuri some medicine, and promised to stay through the night as they waited for it to have effect. Mrs. Mari Katsuki came in to offer them to come down for supper, and they took turns to leave Yuuri, no one wanting to leave him alone. The family did not seem to mind Victor sitting there by himself, and in a way it was a blessing, being able to reach out to hold Yuuri’s hand, feel his pulse beat under his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night felt like an eternity, even as they talked of Yuuri, Victor feeling more and more comfortable about sharing his own views on the omega with his family. They did not seem to mind, talking animatedly about Yuuri as well. The family continued taking turns, but even though they offered Victor a room to stay in, he could not bring himself to leave. Instead he stayed, even as Mari fell asleep in her chair on the other side of the bed, watching each rise and fall of Yuuri’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The morning sun illuminated the room, and as it did Victor was sure it brought more color to Yuuri’s cheeks, his previously heated skin now cool. The frown slowly dispatched, Yuuri’s scent growing calm and sweet. Victor stayed oh so very still, even if he could not help but release calming pheromones, hoping to be of some assistance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri turned in the bed towards him, and Victor felt as though his heart completely stopped as Yuuri’s eyes finally fluttered open, deep dark eyes, always so expressive, always so compelling, focused on him. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Victor?” he said quietly, blinking as if to try to grasp the situation. “What are you doing here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor could not help but smile, leaning forward as happiness unknown to him until this moment filled his entire body. He pressed his lips to Yuuri's forehead softy, before he drew away to sit down again, smiling as Yuuri’s cheeks colored even more. “Welcome back darling,” Victor said, feeling Yuuri’s hand squeezing his own. “You have no idea how glad I am to see you.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Poor Victor he was so very, very worried - and with good reason. Yuuri being stubborn and getting himself into trouble. Silly boy. </p><p>Next week: How will Yuuri react finding Victor by his bedside? </p><p>Want to read it now? Check out this <a href="https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20">twitter post</a><br/>Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:<br/><a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/mjaoue">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>